The present invention relates to a holder for holding objects by means of fastening member, which holder has an anchoring section which is provided with at least one engagement surface in the shape of an inwardly facing circumferential surface which is arranged, when mounted, to be biased onto an outwardly facing circumferential surface of the fastening member and is formed by a female part in the shape of a recess, wherein the holder is provided with holding means for holding objects.
The conventional technique for holding objects to an existing fastening member, such as a screw joint, is to clamp the holder between a screw head or, alternatively, between a nut and a fastening surface (see FIG. 1). This is utilized, for example, in the vehicle industry for holding cabling, wherein the holder is constructed as an angularly bent sheet-metal bracket which is provided with a hole, through which the screw extends. The screw member may, for example, form part of a vehicle beam construction for the purpose of keeping structural members together. In this regard, the holder must be mounted at the same time as the preparation of the screw joint, wherein there is a risk of the holder changing position to an incorrect position during tightening, due to the friction between the holder and parts in the screw joint. Furthermore, the holder is exposed to the same tightening forces as the screw joint itself, which demands a great deal of the physical properties of the holder material. Likewise, the screw joint must be unfastened when the holder is to be exchanged. Apart from good physical properties, which in practice means that the holder must be constructed of metal, it is required that the holder does not cause corrosion problems, which easily arise between surfaces lying close together.
The object of the present invention is to eliminate the above-mentioned problems and to provide a holder which is easy to mount and later exchange and which can be adjusted and kept in a fixed position.
In accordance with the present invention, these and other objects have now been realized by the invention of a holding device for mounting predetermined objects with respect to a fastening member including a first outward circumferential surface and a second outward circumferential surface, the holding device comprising a holding section for mounting the predetermined object, and an anchoring section for mounting the holding device onto the fastening member, the anchoring section including a substantially cylindrical recessed portion having a circular opening, a bottom surface, and a first inward circumferential surface adapted to engage the first outward circumferential surface, and an opening in the bottom surface comprising a second inward circumferential surface adapted to engage the second outward circumferential surface of the fastening member. In a preferred embodiment, the holding device is a plastic material adapted to be deformed by contact of the first inward circumferential surface with the first outward circumferential surface upon mounting of the fastening member, whereby the holding device is fixed in a selected engagement position, and the first outward circumferential surface comprises a portion of a nut. In accordance with a preferred embodiment, the plastic material is also adapted to be deformed by contact of the second inward circumferential surface with the second outward circumferential surface upon mounting of the fastening member, the second inward circumferential surface comprising a threaded section into which the portion of the nut is screwed.
In accordance with one embodiment of the holding device of the present invention, the fastening member includes an end surface, and the bottom surface of the recessed portion is substantially planar and is adapted to form a stop face against the end section of the fastening member.
In accordance with another embodiment of the holding device of the present invention, the anchoring section comprises a sleeve-shaped section, and the device includes an arm extending from the anchor section, the arm supporting the holding section.
The objects of the present invention are accomplished by means of a holder, which has an anchoring section including a second engagement surface in the shape of a second inwardly facing circumferential surface which is formed by a hole in the bottom surface, wherein the hole is arranged to be biased onto a second section of the fastening member, and the recess is substantially cylindrical having a circular opening and a bottom surface.